dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Matilda Linker
Matilda Linker is Jessica’s schoolmate and one of the victims of Benjamin Diffring. She is present in the Book of Gap story. __TOC__ Background Matilda attends the same prestigious all-girls boarding school as Jessica Elphinstone, an institution managed by Principal Roedean. She’s a member of the school’s brass band. Her name is well-known among the students. Two days before the events of the Book of Gap, at midnight, Jessica was studying in the school library while Matilda was practicing the trumpet outside the dormitory, since playing music is prohibited inside it. Looking at the school backyard, Jessica witnessed her schoolmate being attacked by the serial killer Benjamin Diffring, who had escaped prison a couple of weeks prior. Using the Book of Gap, he forced her into a flat, two-dimensional form and shoved her inside a book. When Matilda was considered missing, Jessica became determined to catch the criminal, rumored to be hidden somewhere in the school.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 4. Personality Matilda is a popular girl in her school. Jessica seems to care fondly for her, indicating that they are close to each other. Matilda’s friendship with Jessica is better represented in the manga. They make assignments together and, in the end, Matilda shows a gentle attitude by helping Jessica to organize the school library. Nothing else is described about her personality.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 4. Appearance She’s a tall girl with a relatively large build, explaining why Diffring aimed for her. She wears the same school uniform as Jessica, which includes a skirt, a white shirt and knee-high dark socks. Her manga version has freckles and long pigtails. Plot Jessica puts herself in danger by leaving the dormitory to search the school library for Hugh and Dalian. She hears a weak groaning voice coming from the corridor that leads to the reading room. Jessica finds a schoolgirl breathing heavily, collapsed next to a pillar. Matilda went missing a few days ago. She was fatally injured, so Jessica runs to call for help. Diffring appears to stop her. He vanishes after a brief confrontation against Hugh. After examining Matilda, Dalian concludes that the student has no time left. However, Hugh opens the Labyrinth Library to get the Book of the Silver Well. He kneels beside Matilda and reads the Phantom Book to turn the blood flowing out from the cut on her abdomen into magical water with the power of regeneration. Jessica thanks them for saving Matilda. Hugh carries the asleep girl to the entrance of the dormitory. Soon after, Jessica reveals that she had witnessed Matilda being attacked by Diffring. The serial killer had folded the girl like a paper and shoved her between the pages of a book. Later, Hugh deduces that the criminal released Matilda only to avoid leaving behind an evidence that could prove Jessica’s testimony. Matilda Alive.jpg|Jessica finds Matilda fatally injured. Matilda Folded.jpg|Diffring folds Matilda using the Book of Gap. In the manga, Jessica waits Matilda in the school library so they could make a report together. Jessica finds her friend collapsed, leaning against a bookshelf. Jessica wakes up from the bad dream, but soon realizes that Matilda really became a victim. In the adaptation, Matilda helps Jessica to organize the school library. References Category:Female Characters